The Canadian Blast!
by organizationroxas
Summary: Mr. Dickenson tells the Bladebreakers that they are going to Canada for a last tournament, since the age rule requests kids under 17. They run into old friends, and manage to get sick from the plane! The Demolition Boys are back, but their on who's side?
1. Sickening to the Bone!

Chapter 1: Sickening to the bone!  
  
"TYSON! WAKE UP!" A brown haired girl's scream roar across the room, as for her fellow teamate, Tyson, who slept in for a very important announcement from Mr. Dickenson, the manager of the beyblade team. Alexis was now a 16 year old girl, and still a Bladebreaker with her boyfriend and team captain, Kai, a happy-go-lucky boy, Max, a sweet, generous, yet a fierce tiger, Ray, a couragous young girl, Sakuya, and a sleep head who eats too much, Tyson. Alexis had grown closer to Kai, and her sweet personality was more, shall I say, darker due to Kai being cocky all his life. Even though, she still had the strawberry sweet Alexis Star in her, but of course, getting Tyson awake is another story.  
  
"Is he ever going to wake up!" said Alexis in frustration.  
  
"Probably not. We'll just have to leave him. Hmm.. I'm hungry," said Max in a actor voice, winking at Alexis.  
  
"Me too," she replied, "Let's go raid Tyson's kitchen."  
  
"I'm so hungry that I might eat all of Tyson's food out, and there will be none left."  
  
Max and Alexis have done this ruteen several times, and each time he'd say the exact same thing.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO MY KITCHEN!" Tyson was awake and ready to rumble, on his feet with his fist infront of him as if he was about to punch someone.  
  
Max laughed at the sight while Alexis walked out of the room and said, "Get changed and hurry up!" in a stern voice. Alexis left and Tyson looked at Max.  
  
"She's changed so much thanks to Kai!" said Tyson folding his arms with a grumpy face on.  
  
"I know, but there is nothing we can do," said Max. He walked out and Tyson quickly got changed and headed for Kai's house, also shared by Alexis.  
  
"Now boys and girls, I've signed you up for another tournament!" said Mr. Dickenson, cheerfully.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"It's in Ontario, Canada. The tournament is called 'BeyCanada' A nifty name if you ask me," said Alexis.  
  
"I agree. When do we leave Mr. Dickenson? I can't wait! I want to do some site seeing!" said Ray.  
  
"You leave tomorrow, so you better get packing. And I really want to see the sites too! Unfourtuanatly, the Demolition Boys are going to be there too. By the way Kai, where is your grandfather?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"He lives in Russia and left the house to me and Alexis," said Kai, dully.  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll see you later!"  
  
The rest on the day, everyone packed and at 4:00 in the morning, the plane was about to leave.  
  
"Tyson better hurry or else he's missing the plane," said Alexis.  
  
"Tyson's never let us down before. He'll be here Alexis, I asure you," said Max, calmly.  
  
Alexis sighed.  
  
"Boarding call for flight 5739 to Toronto, Canada, rows 1-5," said one of the flight attendence over the speakers.  
  
"Tyson's late and we've got the first 2 rows," said Alexis.  
  
"Tyson! Over here!" cried Max.  
  
"You finally showed up," said Kai.  
  
"I'd never miss it!" said Tyson to Kai.  
  
They boarded the plane.  
  
^12 hours later^  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts for we are landing in 5 minutes. If you are going to..." The flight attendent carried on about where to pick up luggage and where you'd go if you're going to different places, but no one was able to listen because everyone was sleeping. They got of the plane tired of the plane ride, and Mr. Dickenson, who was quite cheerfully and lively, arranged the bus ride. By the time they got to the hotel, everyone was again, fast asleep, and even when they got into the room, everyone was fast asleep.  
  
At 8:00, they were still tired, but hungry. They ordered pizza and everyone had a average of one slice, execpt Tyson, who ate everything that was left. After they finished eating, everyone took a bath, and went straight to bed, hoping to feel much better in the morning.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Someone was at the door. No one was able to get out of bed but Kai. He was awake drinking a cup of coffee and reading a brochere on the tournament. When he heard it, he went to the door and openned it.  
  
"Hey Kai! How is everyone?" It was Michaela from the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Tired and sleeping," said Kai, lying down on the couch after closing the door.  
  
"And I see you are too. I can't believe a little plane ride messed with your life so much," said Michaela, cheerfully.  
  
"Michaela? What are you doing here?" Alexis braced herself againest the wall, hardly being able to walk. Michaela rush over to her and helped her to a seat.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Michaela in disbelief of her weakness.  
  
"Weak. That's all. When did you get here?" asked Alexis softly.  
  
"Yesterday. I saw you guys at the airport. You guys didn't look too well there either," said Michaela.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kai was about to get up but Michaela reached the door before he could even move a muscle.  
  
"Kyle! Come in! We've got an emergancy!" said Michaela, hauling Kyle in.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" said Kyle in the same expression as Michaela, disbelief.  
  
"How many times do we have to explain this?" asked Alexis, groaning.  
  
"Might as well make a brouchere," said Kyle.  
  
"We'll need a day's rest, and hopefully we'll feel better tomorrow. We should just stay here today," said Alexis.  
  
"Yea. Hopefully. You might be stuck like this for days, weeks even, so don't get your hopes up," said Kyle.  
  
Alexis took a pillow and threw it at Kyle.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel better!" said Alexis, grumpy.  
  
"Now, just be quiet!" said Kai, throwing another pillow at him.  
  
"What am I? A target?!" said Kyle.  
  
"Good Morning!" Sakuya chirped coming into the room.   
  
"You seem happy, and healthy. How come Kai and Alexis are either sick or sleepy?" asked Michaela, looking at Sakuya.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just woke up, and I feel just peachy!" chirped Sakuya again.  
  
"That's odd," said Kyle.  
  
"Oh and Ray's coming up with a fever, and so is Max. I don't know about Tyson because he's buried under the sheets," said Sakuya.  
  
"Alexis has a fever also. I don't know about Kai though," said Michaela.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get it," said Sakuya, going to the door.  
  
"Oh! Jason!" asked Sakuya, letting the boy in.  
  
Jason was Kyle's twin brother. They looked exactly the same, execpt the Jason was much shorter than Kyle was. Jason was also much louder than Kyle was.  
  
"That's right! Hey Kyle! Everyone was looking for...AHHH!!!!" Jason got attacked by a pillow.  
  
"They're sick and they want peace and quiet," said Michaela, softly.  
  
"So whisper, or get out," whispered Kyle, "And I know that's hard for you to do."  
  
Jason picked up a notebook and a pen and wrote a note and passed it to Kyle.  
  
"Nice solution. If you can't talk, write," whispered Michaela.  
  
Jason nodded his head with a bright smile stretching across his face.  
  
"Anyhow, what's going to happen with them? I mean we've got to do something about this?" asked Michaela.  
  
"How about just be quiet and sit there!" said Kai angrily.  
  
Jason wrote on the paper.  
  
"Ya. You can go get her. But for what?" asked Michaela in the quietest voice she had.  
  
Jason wrote and passed a note.  
  
Michaela read aloud. "Kylee's studing to be a doctor and I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Go Jason," said Kyle.  
  
Jason ran out of the room.  
  
Minutes later, Jason came back with Kylee. Of course, she went to check Ray and Max first, due to they haven't woken up yet.  
  
"They have a fever. But how can an airplane effect that?" said Kylee to herself.  
  
"I do remember it getting pretty cold while we were on the plane. Also, I know they all hate plane rides," said Sakuya.  
  
"Well, it's most likely just a fever. Can cause drowsiness and you can be pretty weak and tired," said Kylee.  
  
"How long will this keep up?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"For Kai, he seems to be getting much better quickly. So by the end of the day. Alexis is around maybe early tomorrow, Ray and Max, the latest will most likely be 3 days from now. Now Tyson, I couldn't check because, he's buried under the sheets," said Kylee, "Sakuya, I advise you to sleep with us tonight, unless you want a fever too."  
  
Kylee left the Bladebreakers, Michaela, Jason, and Kyle.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Jason, in a quiet voice, which seemed quite loud in most cases.  
  
"I don't know. I'm so bored. I just don't want to leave the Bladebreakers alone like this," said Michaela.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Telephone? Who would be calling?" asked Sakuya. She picked up the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ahh Sakuya! I heard about the boys and Alexis! Are they doing alright?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Well, Kylee says that Kai will be up by tonight, Alexis tomorrow morning and Max and Ray will be the longest. When does this tournament start?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"It starts in about 7 days. Alexis and Kai will probably be fine for the first match. I actually called to tell you that your oppenent is the Maple Leaf Tormentors. They are strong. Canadain Bladers are very stong. They arn't pussovers so I'd get practicing! Well, as soon as everyone is better. Anyways to pass time, I thought I'd get you some tickets to a hockey game tonight. I have 5. Possibley Kai, and you and three others can go," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I've never been to a hockey game before. I can't wait. Thanks Mr. Dickenson!" said Sakuya.  
  
"That's not a problem! I'll talk to you later Sakuya. Goodbye!" They hung up the phone, and then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Are you Sakuya Everest?" asked the doorman.  
  
"Yes I am," replied Sakuya.  
  
"This is a package from Mr. Dickenson," said the doorman handing over an envelope.  
  
"Thank you!" She shut the door and openned the envelope.  
  
"These are the tickets for the hockey game that Mr. Dickenson was telling me about," said Sakuya, "How would you guys like to come? And hopefully Kai's up for it too. If he's awake by then."  
  
They all looked at eachother.  
  
"We'll go," said Jason.  
  
"That's.." Sakuya stopped to see Kai awake, sitting up in the couch and looking much better than before.  
  
"Kai, you feeling better?" asked Michaela.  
  
Kai grunted and Sakuya laughed.  
  
"Glad to hear it," said Jason.  
  
Another pillow was sent to Jason's face for his loud voice.  
  
"I just woke up! I don't need to hear it!" said Kai sternly.  
  
He got up to his feet and wake normally. No longer as slow as a turtle.  
  
"What's been going on since I fell asleep?" asked Kai, seeing the bright smiles on everyone face, starring at him.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson got us hockey tickets! There is one for you. Wanna come?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"And who's going to watch the rest of them? I seriously don't trust many of them while they are well, and now you exepect to to trust them sick?" said Kai.  
  
"You must hate hockey games," said Sakuya.  
  
"How'd ya guess?" said Kai, scarcastically.  
  
Sakuya sighed. Kai picked up Alexis, who was fast asleep in an armcahir and put her into the bed room. He came back, cloced the door behind him, and said: "You can talk all you want now Jason."   
  
Kai sat down, and Jason celebrated.  
  
"How do you deal with him?" asked Kai in utter annoyance from Jason.  
  
"Like this," Kyle picked up a blanket and put it over his head. Then he pushed him over on his head and rolled him like a taco!  
  
Jason was dizzy after that, and was walk around as if he had no brain.  
  
"Not the best way, but it works," said Sakuya, "Look at the time. We've got to go to a hockey game. Last chance Kai, you coming? Or will I invite Kylee?"   
  
"Invite her. I'll stay here," replied Kai.  
  
"Fine," said Sakuya.  
  
At the Air Canada Center, there were people everywhere! Most people were wearing a jersey or face paint.  
  
"So this is the home of the Toronto Maple Leafs. It says in this brochure that the Air Canada Center was built on an old bank and that the Toronto Raptors, the basketball team, share this place too. No kidding! This place is huge!" said Sakuya.  
  
"We got execellent seats too. The gold seat are right up infront. We'll be able to see the whole game from there. But, It's going to be a pain to get to our seats," said Kylee.  
  
Sakuya handed the guy at the door their tickets.   
  
"Right through that door and all the way down," said the man pointing to the door straight across from them.  
  
"Thanks! Maybe it won't take that long after all!" said Sakuya.  
  
They took there seats. They could see people with signs, people who completely dyed themselves blue, and people screaming.  
  
"Wow! They are that excited about this game?" said Kyle.  
  
"Yes. It's the game that determines if the Maple Leafs get into the quater finals!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Or if the Philadelphia Flyers do," said Jason.  
  
"Yea!" said Kylee.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kai? What time is it?" Ray finally woke up, but still wasn't looking to good.  
  
"It's about 6:00pm. You guys slept in," said Kai.  
  
"No kidding about 8 hours! Why didin't you wake us up!" asked Ray.  
  
"Feeling hot?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" asked Ray.  
  
"The plane ride yesterday made us all have a fever except Sakuya. I'm cured, you arn't," said Kai.  
  
"Back to bed for me," said Ray shuffling his feet back into bed.  
  
Ray fell asleep right away. Kai turned on the TV. His eyes widened from shock.  
  
^Hockey Game^  
  
"Whoa! Sakuya! You caught the puck! You're so lucky!" said Jason in amazement.  
  
"You're even on the screen. If Kai's watching the game, he'll see you!" said Kyle pointing to the screens hanging from the roof.  
  
"It's a good sovenier! It's free and the players actually played with it," said Michaela, winking at her.  
  
Sakuya smiled.  
  
At around 10 o'clock they left. The Leafs won, and were now in the quarter finals.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Kai was found waiting for them.  
  
"Saw your little moment on TV," he said plainly.  
  
"If you were watching it on TV, how come you didn't want to come?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"Come on you two. You both are coming to sleep with us tonight," said Kylee.  
  
"Yes Doctor Kylee," said Sakuya sweetly.  
  
"You're forgeting something," said Kai, walking towards the bedroom.  
  
"Oh I know!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Alexis. I'm going to sleep over at the Lightning Saix, so I don't catch a fever again," said Kai. She nodded. He planted a kiss on her check, and went to get his clothes, passing all four beds.  
  
He stepped out with a plastic bag in hand and same with Sakuya.  
  
They went to the Lighting Saix room. It was the exact same thing as theirs, but a lot messier. In the kitchen area, no one had done any dishes(Jason's fault), well, that was the only place it was messy beside the bedroom, the sitting area looked like it was messy because everyone was playing cards and board games.  
  
Kai slept near the window, and Sakuya slept with Jason, who's bed was beside Kai's sleeping bag.  
  
"Kai, do you think everyone will be better by the tournament? Huh, what are you doing?" Kai looked as if he was counting stars.  
  
"Alexis taught me it. She says that in the stars is an answer to everything. So, I'm trying it, It's saying no though," said Kai.  
  
"Do you think? Think that they won't get better?" asked Sakuya worried.  
  
"They will, eventually, I hope. But just get some sleep, they're only stars anyhow," said Kai.  
  
'What if they don't get better by the tournament? What if they don't get better at all?' thought Sakuya. She felt an arm go across her chest.  
  
"Stop worrying, you'll never get to sleep that way, besides no one stays sick forever," said Jason.  
  
Sakuya snuggled up the him.  
  
"Thanks," she repled and fell asleep. 


	2. A forgotten Birthday, and BeyCanada

Chapter 2:   
  
Disclaimer: I own the Lightning Saix, Alexis and Sakuya! No one can take them without my permission. Please don't take them.  
  
Kai woke up discomfortly in his sleeping bag. Everyone was still asleep, for it was only 7:00. A few more hours til everyone decides to wake up. At this point, Alexis would be awake and he'd be able to get sleep from her comforting, but she wasn't there that night. Kai shivered. He got up and decided to get changed.   
  
He walked downstairs to the lobby. Canada was certainly a nice place to be. It was very quiet. Quiet. Something Kai adored. The colourful fall leaves fluttered off.30 their branches. Then he heard a familiar sound. The buzzing sound of a beyblade. He turnned around to see a black-haired girl, reaching out to stop the beyblade. Kai walked on.  
  
"So, you're Kai of the Bladebreakers, huh?" said the black-haired girl from behind him.  
  
Kai grunted.  
  
"I'm Celeste. I'm from the Canadian Peace Team," she said quietly.  
  
"Yea. Whatever," replied Kai.  
  
"I heard that you were going againest the Maple Leaf Tormenters. And you probably know nothing about them," said Celeste.  
  
Kai shurgged.  
  
"Can I give you some advice?" asked Celeste, patiently.  
  
"I guess," he replied dully, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well.. You see the Tormentors are pretty rough. So keep a good defence, and you'll avoid getting your blade crushed. I must go now. Pleasure talking to you," said Celeste and met with her teamates.  
  
^Alexis^  
  
"I'm feeling much better now. I wonder what rushing through their minds now" said Alexis. She was looking at Ray and Max's faces looking as if they were in some kind of pain or fright. "Anyways. I better go find Kai. He's outta be on the street somewhere. Him staying with the Lightning Saix. Now that will be the day. HA!"  
  
^Kai^  
  
"Go Dranzer!"   
  
"This kid is too strong for us. RUN!!" said the street bladers.  
  
'It's here.. I know it is. But where?' thought Kai. He ran into the alley.  
  
^Afternoon^  
  
"The sun's going down. I wonder if Kai has made it back to the hotel," said Alexis to herself. She wore a tight black tank top and a jean jacket, with a pair of black jeans. A calm wind blew across her face making her hair blow to one side.  
  
"Hey cutie. You're that Bladebreakers Girl, right?"  
  
A black haired boy wearing a red nike t-shirt and a black pants, with a white wrist band on his left arm, stepped out from behind her.  
  
"Yea. And what about it?" she replied moving her head towards the boy.  
  
"How about we beyblade. Or shall I say, Let's beyblade.. NOW!" he said.  
  
Alexis drew her Skyler blade, and turnned around quickly, facing him.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
The boy launched a black beyblade. The weight disc was even painted black. Alexis launched her crystal blade. The boy's beyblade was fast. Faster than her beyblade could handle.  
  
"K..A..I..Z..E..R.." she mumbled to herself.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Every fast beyblade spells out a word each time. Find the letters and hit it. Let's see if you can figure out mine," said Kai.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
"Skyler attack!" she screamed.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"D..R..A..N..Z..E..R.. It spells out Dranzer. Attack Skyler!" Alexis screamed.  
  
^End flashback^  
  
The black beyblade flew into the air, landing near the boy's feet. He stared at it in shock.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Alexis.  
  
"We'll meet again!" he said and disappeared into thin air. Alexis starred bug-eyed at the spot the boy was standing.   
  
"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Kai was behind her.  
  
"Somethings, wrong. I just met with this boy and he just disappeared, into thin air," said Alexis.  
  
"Any clues?" asked Kai.  
  
"The bit beasts was named Kaizer," said Alexis.  
  
They returned to the hotel.  
  
"Kaizer, eh?" said Kyle.  
  
"Uh huh. I think we'll have to do some research," said Michaela.  
  
"I don't know. We should get to bed. Night everyone," said Alexis.  
  
Everyone was tucked into bed. The previous night, the Lightning Saix (and KH) forgot about the pull out bed in the living room. Alexis and Kai took the pullout, and Sakuya slept with Jason.  
  
The next morning, no one felt very good. It was raining. Raining hard. Alexis sat on the couch early in the morning and starred out of the window. She thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder.. what will happen.. If they don't recover..'  
  
^Alexis' Flashback^  
  
I remember when I was young, hearing of a diesese lasting for 7 days. I remember it so well. A lot of people died from it. But.. It couldn't be the same dieses that infected us, could it. (IT'S NOT SARS PPL!!) I don't remember what it was called. But, there was a cure for it. I have to tell Rad. I have to call him by his cell.  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
"Hey Alexis! How have you been?" asked Rad, joyfully, from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Listen Rad. Remember a long time ago, there was a diesese that infected many people in China. What was it called?" asked Alexis.  
  
"You sound as if you were on a gameshow. Let me think. Comori Fever if I am not mistaken. High fever, lasted 7 days. Yup, I think that's it," said Rad.  
  
"Comori Fever? What are the chances of it coming back?" asked Alexis.  
  
"2 to none. Why are you so worried?" asked Rad.  
  
Rad listened to her. She told him everything. From the day the Bladebreakers arrived, to the current timing.  
  
She hung up the phone and closed her eyes and thought. What was going on?  
  
"Morning!" Ray's cheerful voice echoed in the room.  
  
"You're better?" asked Alexis.  
  
"A little. I still feel a little war.." Ray fainted, but Alexis caught him just in time. Kai had just come back from his usual morning walk.  
  
"Kai! Ray just fainted! He's as hot as a burnt cake that is just coming out of the oven!"   
  
Kai and Alexis put Ray back to bed and sat down with hot chocolate. Alexis sat there in her deep thoughts.   
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" said Alexis, breaking the silence.  
  
"We have enough to beyblade, so we shouldn't worry," said Kai.  
  
"But Kai! Please! We have to do something!" said Alexis.  
  
"You can do as much as you want, but they need time to rest. You have to admit it we can't do much. Anyways, you coming?" asked Kai, placing his cup on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I guess you're right. Where you going?" asked Alexis.  
  
"You'll see," said Kai. Alexis followed close behind him.   
  
"Room 219. Who's staying there again?" asked Alexis.  
  
Kai knocked and the door slammed open with a cheer of, 'Happy Birthday Alexis!' Alexis stood there suprised, with all the excitement, she completely forgot it was her birthday.  
  
"Hey Alexis!" Ray stood there beside Katie, smiling.  
  
"I'm confused... Really confused... Extremely confused to be more precisised," said Alexis.  
  
"We got Ray to act like he was still sick," said a purple haired boy.  
  
"The Majestics! That's who was staying here!" said Alexis.  
  
"You didn't forget about us did you?" said Oliver.  
  
"Hey Alexis!"   
  
"Rad!!" She hugged her brother tightly. She laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot your own 17th birthday, Alex. I remember a 9 year old girl wanting her birthday almost everyday!" said Rad.  
  
"That was 8 years ago Rad. Anyways, I'm too busy to even think now. Hey! I hate to think what you're lifes like," said Alexis.  
  
"Anyways, here's your present. It's from me, Mom, Dad, Jason, and Rikku," said Rad.  
  
"Rikku? Really?" said Alexis. Rikku was Rad's girlfriend. She loved Alexis to bits, but she can sometimes over do it a bit, by hugging her a bit too tight.  
  
"Yup. Open it," said Rad.  
  
"Hey people! It's present time!" said Max over the noise of people laughing, talking and so on. Everyone surrounded the sitting area. Alexis openned her present from Rad.   
  
"It's so cute!" Rad's present was a blue phoenix stuffed toy. SHe squeezed it tightly, then hugged Rad. Presents openned quickly. She got many new things to keep her quiet for a long time.   
  
Cake came and so on, but the day ended quickly and everyone was tired. Night time, Alexis hugged her new phoenix tightly. Kai reached into the drawer in his bedside table and took out a small box. He held it out to Alexis. She took it into her hands and openned the box slowly.  
  
"It's.. It's.." she starred at it in awe. In the box, was a silver necklace, with a small crystal pendant. In the middle of the pendent was a gold star, that could be seen through the crystal. "Kai.. I.." Alexis went speechless. Kai looked at her surprised face. "Can you help me?" She said. Kai took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. They stayed up, talking to eachother.   
  
^Morning^  
  
"From what I here from Mr. D, we have to have someone with a double. Two people blading at the same time, and 2 singles, and a spare per match. Now since me and Alexis can work together easily, we'll be the double. Now two singles will alternate. Max and Ray are up first. Clear?" asked Kai.  
  
"What about me?!" said Sakuya, furiously.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson wanted to talk to you. He said it was important, and not to enter you into the match just yet. Here, call him!" said Alexis, tossing the phone to Sakuya.  
  
Sakuya dialed the number, and went into the bed room. A few minutes later, Sakuya came fuming into the room, with puffed up cheeks and she was blood red.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" asked Kai.  
  
"My parents say that I have to come home now!! AHHH!! I'm going to go crazy! It's not easy to get home when I'm HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD!"   
  
"Calm down, Sakuya. Why don't you take a rest Sakuya? Or, you can come if you'd like?" said Alexis, handing her a glass of water.  
  
"I'll watch."  
  
"Alright! Let's beyblade guys!" said Tyson.  
  
"Welcome to the BeyCanada Tournament here at the Skydome! Uhh!! I think I'd rather not look down!" said A.J. Topper!  
  
"I wouldn't like to fall either. 700ft. in diameter, 12.7 acres, and ceiling height is 350ft. Also the place can hold 46 hot air balloons! And there should be about 37,000 people here!" said Brad Best.  
  
"37,000 people? That's a lot!" said Sakuya. She took out a brouchure. "He's right in every way. He's good. I swear.. they must have a script somewhere."  
  
"Now we'll start off with our doubles! Kai and Alexis from the Bladebreakers verses Derek and Stephen from the Maple Leaf Tormentors!"   
  
A computer sound voice came on(like the one in metabots, who says the stats)  
  
"Hiwatari-Star Double. Specialty Double flamethrower."  
  
"Senez-Olver Double. Specialty all-out attack."  
  
"Are you ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!" 


	3. Wonderland and Medical!

Chapter 3: Wonderland and Medical!  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter, I do not own Canada's Wonderland and any of the rides mentioned in the story! Thank you! Also, my characters include the Lightning Saix, Alexis and Sakuya. If you'd like to use on of the characters, please e-mail me!  
  
"Go Skyler!"  
  
"Fly Dranzer"  
  
"Surround and Combine!" commanded Alexis.  
  
"Skyzer, Double Flamethrower!" commanded Kai.  
  
"And the winner is the Hiwatari-Star Double!"   
  
"1 game out of 3 guys!"  
  
"Next is the singles! Ray Kon versus Stephan Peruza!"  
  
"Ray Kon Single Specailty Tiger Claw Attack."  
  
Ray launched Driger.  
  
"Stomp!" Stephan's blade flew into the air, and came down with power. The Blade barely missed it, but was sent flying into the air with only 3 points, while the other one lay on the dish. The blade landed and stopped.  
  
"The winner is Stephan!"  
  
"It's up to you Max," said Tyson, "Go for it."  
  
"Max Tate versus Jason Emerantie!"  
  
"Max Tate single Specailty defence."  
  
They launched their blades, and Max had a good start with perfect defence, as Jason's blade kept attacking!   
  
"Attack Draciel!"   
  
"Max is the winner bringing the Bladebreakers to the next round!"  
  
"What's your dinner plans for tonight? I'm think of going to Chinatown! You guys wanna come?" asked Michaela, looking through some menus at the Bladebreaker's room. All of the Lightning Saix were there watching a movie with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking some canadian bacon pizza! I hear it's good!" said Alexis, looking through menus also.  
  
"That sounds good!" said Tyson.  
  
"Everything sounds good to you Tyson, watch the movie would ya!" said Sakuya, also with menus.  
  
"Well, they want pizza. So, I guess that's for tonight! Plus we get a 10% off discount because, this hotel has a deal with them. Making that about twenty dollars for two large pizzas! How about we check some scenery out tomorrow. So much to see! So much to do!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Scenery? Who needs scenery when we can go to Wonderland!!!!" said Alexis.  
  
"Or Ontario Place! Choose one people who are watching the movie!" said Michaela.  
  
"This place is HUGE!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone, walking into Wonderland.  
  
"I want to go on Drop Zone, and the Fly, and EVERYTHING!" said Max.  
  
"Yes yes! We're going to the rides now!" said Michaela.  
  
Alexis read out loud the sign for the Drop Zone.  
  
"The Drop Zone travels over 16 feet per second, 230 feet in the air. Free falling at more than 100km/h, 23 stories flash by as the ground races up and catches riders in a silent stop. Are you sure you want to go on this, Max?"  
  
"Yea! It'll be fun!" said Max.  
  
"Yea, fun to see you throw up on the floor!" said Tyson, with a grin.  
  
"We're here to have some fun! I'm going, anyone coming?" asked Max.  
  
"You're actually going on it Max!" said Kylee.  
  
"I'm coming!" said Tyson.  
  
"We'll watch. I can't wait to see them when they get off."  
  
The Bladebreakers watched as Max and Tyson had the time of their life on the drop zone.  
  
Most of the day consisted of riding rides and seeing shows. They also bought some souveniors.  
  
"THAT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!!" exclaimed Tyson and Max, on the bus ride back.  
  
At the hotel, Mr. Dickenson awaited them.  
  
"Hello Bladebreakers! Lightning Saix! How was your day?" asked Mr. Dickenson, cheerfully.  
  
"Amazing!" said Kylee.  
  
"That's good! I just came to inform you that you Bladebreakers will be going againest The Canadian Leaf Team. I believe you Lightning Saix are getting shipped right into the Semi-Finals because, the team you were supposed to go againest dropped out! The Canadian Peace Team knocked out the All Stars, and the White Tigers had to drop out because one of the elders is sick at the village!" said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Do you happen to know which elder?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yes. It's Lee's grandfather," said Mr. Dickenson sadly.   
  
"I hate to do this, but guys, I have to go!"  
  
"Lee told me to tell you not to worry and stay with the Bladebreakers. He says he'll send your best wishes to him for you."  
  
"I can't believe this. Can I at least give them a call?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yes you can. You go ahead, I need to talk to the rest of you. Guess who's at the tournament. The Cyber Demolition Boys. Sound familiar?"  
  
"The Demolition Boys! Why are they cyber though?" asked Christie.  
  
"They were made into a cyborg odviously."  
  
"You mean like a cyborg with weapons and stuff, Kai?" asked Jason.  
  
"No, they have strength. The power to almost become their bit beast. That's not important."  
  
"Look who we have here, the Great Kai, and his so-called friends."  
  
"What do you want, Tala?" said Kai, facing Tala.  
  
"I was bored so I came to bug you," said Tala smirking.  
  
"It's not working!" replied Kai. He began to walk to the hotel.  
  
"I also came because Master Voltaire would like you to stop by. Room 666."  
  
"Whatever, we'll see."  
  
"Ray, how is Driger? I find that the sword of Driger was cracking, but the next day restored."  
  
"Isn't it when the sword breaks, Driger must be passed on?"  
  
"Yes Ray. Driger doesn't want to get passed on, because it likes you a lot."  
  
"You really think so Elder. I'm pretty sure Driger likes me too, it just that, if the sword never breaks, who gets Driger?"  
  
"If that situation occurs, you will know. Ray, I thank you for checking up on me. You have a kind heart, never loose that. Goodbye Ray."  
  
"Bye Elder."  
  
Ray put down the phone as the Bladebreakers walked in.  
  
"How is he, Ray?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"He's not the best, but it's doing well, which is good."  
  
"So, we have the Majestics, the Canadian Leaf Team, the Canadan Peace Team, The Lightning Saix, The Cyber Demolition Boys, the Avalaches and us, the Bladebreakers," said Tyson.  
  
"The Majestics have to go againest the CPT. They're one of the strongest teams of Canada! The Lucky Lightning Saix are automaticailly in the semis, we're going againest the CLT, and the CDB is going againest the Avalances," said Alexis.  
  
"I feel sorry for the Majestics. Everyone is cheering for CPT. I can't say the same for CLT," said Ray.  
  
"Everyone likes the Peace Team. I heard their as strong as the peace loving people in all of Canada. They're the most supported team in the world!" said Max.  
  
"Too bad we have to beat them!" said Tyson.  
  
"The bus is here," mumbled Kai.  
  
"Alright! Let's do some beyblading!" said Tyson.  
  
Odviously, the Bladebreakers won againest the Canadian Leaf Team, and they were in the semi-finals.   
  
Kai walked to room 666. He knocked. Tala answered.  
  
"So, you came after all. I'll go get Master Voltaire."   
  
It took a long time to get Voltaire. Kai was leaning againest the wall, with his arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
"That took a long time."  
  
"So, you still come everytime I summon you. Wether it's dangerous or not. Kai, how is you team?"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"What makes you think I want you to do something?"  
  
"Because you just asked how was my team. It's odvious, now say it before I get bored, and leave!" said Kai.  
  
"I want you to...."  
  
"Where were you Kai?" asked Ray.  
  
"No where important."  
  
"You have to start telling us where you go dude!" said Tyson.  
  
"Where I go is none of your business. I'm back."  
  
"He's got a point. He is back," said Max.  
  
"Yea. Kai, at least try to tell us when your leaving," said Ray.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Kai! Up early again."  
  
Kai looked to a side to see Celeste.  
  
"We're going up againest the CDB. What about your team?"  
  
"Lightning Saix."  
  
"Too bad. You might lose and we were hoping to battle you."  
  
"Celeste!"  
  
A black haired male came over to her.   
  
"Hey Keisuke!(regonize the name from another story?) I was just telling Kai here that we were hoping to meet them in the finals."  
  
"It's true, but your team is so soft. You'll never make it to the finals."  
  
Kai looked at the two.   
  
"Bye Kai. If you guys make it to the finals, promise me, first match, me and you. Kay?" said Celeste. Kai sighed.  
  
"The Canadian Peace Team? So, in exchange for eliminating the Lightning Saix from the tournament, you want me to give you information on the CPT. Sounds fair,but if you lose..."  
  
"I know. I'll let you complete me."  
  
"And now for the semi final round between the Lightning Saix and the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"The Lightning Saix are wasting no time sending Jason to defeat one of the Bladebreakers, while Ray is sent up to reverse thier plans."  
  
"3..2..1..."  
  
"You're going down Ray."  
  
"I think it's the other way around!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Attack Driger!"  
  
"Defend!"  
  
"Driger!"  
  
The two blades attacked eachother repeatedly.   
  
"This battle is going no where!" complained Tyson.  
  
"Ray, use it," mumbled Kai to himself.  
  
"Kai, I think Ray needs a little help. Can't you give him some advice?" asked Max.  
  
"Ray!" Ray looked at Kai. Kai covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Mouth.. mouth... teeth.... uhh.. fang..FANG! Driger, WHITE FANG ATTACK!"  
  
Driger showed off his sharp razor white fangs, and attack, leaving Jason's blade flying out of the dish.  
  
"And Ray of the Bladebreakers takes this round! Jason still has a chance, or will Ray have another opponents to take Jason's place? The next battle is in thirty minutes."  
  
"That was a wicked move, Ray!" said Tyson.  
  
"I was wondering, Kai, how'd you know I had that attack?"  
  
Kai didn't reply.  
  
"Anyways, just to ask, whos taking the rest of the tournament?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I'm not sure who's the best againest Kylee, but Alexis and I are the only ones who have a chance againest Kyle and Michaela."  
  
"Kai! Those two are like my family! I can't hurt them! I can't!"  
  
"Alexis, I hope this is your final desicion, because if so, you better get your butt over to the dish now. Ray and Sakuya will take our place."  
  
Alexis walked to the dish. Jason was there waiting.  
  
"The Bladebreakers decide to change to Alexis but will she win it or lose."  
  
'Beat me.'  
  
'Jason!'  
  
'You have to beat me.'  
  
'I want to battle fair and square.'  
  
'Beat me. Trash me. Kill me.'  
  
Jason's eyes met up with hers.   
  
"That's not Jason!" screamed Alexis.  
  
Jason fell unconscience.  
  
"JASON!"  
  
The whole Lightning Saix and Bladebreakers ran over, except Kai who walked over.  
  
"Jason! Jason! Wake up!" said Kyle.  
  
"Kai.... protect Kai from CPT," said Jason, weakly. He then went into a deep sleep.   
  
Kylee examined Jason at the hotel room. The match was postponed til the next day.  
  
"He's just sleeping. In a very deep sleep."  
  
"What's the matter, Kai?" asked Katie.  
  
Kai shoved Kylee aside, and pointed to a little dot on his neck.  
  
"He was injected with something."  
  
"In his neck? We could narrow it down to everything that puts you to sleep that's injected to the neck."  
  
"Injected to a vein you mean. It was injected on his neck because his arm must have been too noticeable."  
  
"To noticeable, Kai? But that means.." said Kylee, who looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"He could be. Or he may be sleeping."  
  
"He could be what?" said Kyle.  
  
"I don't feel to good," said Kylee, sitting down, " Sakuya sit down."  
  
"People please! His heart is slowing down!" said Kai.  
  
"Kai, I'll give him breath, you concentrate on his heart!"  
  
"He's breathing again."  
  
Kylee fell back into Max's arms, and fell asleep. Kai went to bed right after, leaving everyone else to worry.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Hi Kai. Is Max around?"  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"Good, because I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Kai, in an annoyed voice.  
  
"How do you know all of the procedures we used on Jason? Do you go to med school or something?"  
  
"I never had to pick up a book to learn all that."  
  
"Never had to pick up a book?! That's like impossible unless someone told you!"  
  
"I learned it by myself. Is that all?"  
  
Kylee nodded.  
  
"I'll tell Max you're looking for him. Want to leave a message?" said Kai, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Kylee left. 


	4. Lover Problems

Chapter 4: Lover problems  
  
"Welcome to the postponed match between the Bladebreakers and the Lightning Saix!"  
  
The crowd's cheering filled the staduim. The first match was starting fresh.  
  
"We'd like to give Jason of the Lightning Saix a shoutout! Feel better. From the Lightning Saix it's Kylee! And from the BladeBreakers is Sakuya!"  
  
"Are you ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Attack Mist!"  
  
"Go! Zichu!"  
  
"Mist! L-Mist Activate!"  
  
Fog covered the stadium. CRASH! Lightning came out of no where, sending Kylee's blade to the floor.  
  
"Sakuya is victorious!"  
  
"Great job Saku! Keep it up!" cheered Ray, Tyson and Max.  
  
"Thank you!!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Next match starts in thirty minutes folks!"  
  
Kai got up and walked to the locker room.  
  
"Hey Kai. Whatcha up to?"  
  
"What do you want from me, Michaela?" asked Kai, stopping at facing her.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice Kai. Geez!"  
  
"I listened to the excuse, now tell me what you want."  
  
"Did you here about the doubles matchs? The switch after it?"  
  
"I hope you're not trying to bribe me."  
  
"Of course not. It's in the brouchure! See for yourself."  
  
Kai took the brouchure and read it to himself.  
  
"That means you'll be working with me, after we beat you and Alex in two days."  
  
"Whatever." Kai began to walk away. Michaela got infront of him, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionetly on his lips. Kai quickly shoved her away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Kai. Shut up! Alexis won't care. Alright! She won't. Besides." Michaela kissed him again. This time he couldn't break away. When Michaela stopped, Kai was infuriated.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm here to teach you a leason Kai. Alexis is with Kyle now, reuniting. And I won't allow you to get in to way."  
  
"What do you mean reuniting?" snarled Kai as Michaela pushed him to a bench, where Michaela kissed him again.  
  
"Kyle is Alexis' boy. It's always been that way. Even when she broke up with him ten years ago. You were still in Abbey from what I know."  
  
"Leave me alone, Michaela. I don't care if Alexis was Kyle's girlfriend at one point. We have proff that she and I are meant to be together."  
  
"That's where everything will go blank for you. Nighty-night Sweetheart." Michaela slipped a pill into Kai's mouth, and he immediatly fell asleep in Michaela's arms.  
  
"Alexis. I missed you so much."   
  
They both kissed with Kyle having his hand under her chin bringing her head closer to his.  
  
"I did too."  
  
"Arn't you worried about Kai?"  
  
"Never. He'll be fine. I want to be back with you now."  
  
Kyle starred into Alexis' eyes, and kissed her again.  
  
Sakuya paced up and down the corridor to the staduin so many times she knew exactly how many time were glued to the floor. She was nervous. Real nervous. She couldn't let her team down. She lost to Kylee in the match before and won the match before that.   
  
"I hate the fact that I'm nervous. I have to win this for my friends, for our team. Why me?!" Sakuya stopped for a moment to breathe. It was then she heard groans from the Lightning Saix locker room. She put her ear to the door. When she did, she then ran to find the rest of the Bladebreakers on the bench.  
  
"Ray! Max! Tyson! Thank goodness I found you! Kyle and Alexis! I their in the Lightning Saix together. And I mean TOGETHER together!"  
  
"Sakuya! Where's Kai? We've got to find him!" said Max.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't leave now. The match is in 5 minutes tops!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Tyson! Max! Ray!"   
  
"It's Katie, Kylee, and Christie," snarled Sakuya.  
  
"Come on boys? Arn't you going to say at least a hi," said Kylee, wrapping her arms around Max's neck.  
  
"Hi," said Tyson, as Christie hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ray. What about me?" asked Katie, kissing him on his cheek. The girls kept the boys busy until Ray saw Sakuya over Katie shoulder. A tear feel from her eyes, and she ran. She openned the door disturbing Alexis and Kyle, and began to shout.  
  
"You know what Alexis! I looked up to you so much! Hoping that one day, I could be just like you. But now, I KNOW YOUR JUST A STUPID CHEATER AND NOW KAI'S OFF SOMEWHERE, PROBABLY GETTING TOURTURED BY MICHAELA AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE, FILLING UP YOUR PLEASURE GAUGE." Sakuya ran outside the staduim before Alexis could say a word.   
  
'I don't care about them anymore.' She bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she said, getting up.  
  
"Sakuya? What's the matter?" Rad stood infront of her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Alexis and Kyle. Alexis is cheating on Kai, and Kai .. It don't know about Kai!" she said crying harder and harder by the minute. Rad looked at her.   
  
"I knew he'd try to get Alex back. Eh Jason? You think so? Rikku?"  
  
Sakuya looked behind Rad to find a long brown haired girl and a brown haired boy.  
  
"Poor you. You must have had a rough day. Do you want to go your hotel?" said Rikku.  
  
"No. I can't. The match is starting soon. I've got to get to the staduim."  
  
"I'll bring her to the staduim, you two go talk to Alexis."  
  
Rad and Jason (Who is Alexis' oldest brother by the way.) busted open the door to find Alexis crying, as Kyle stroked her back gently.  
  
"I knew you would try to get her back, but no one would listen to me!" said Rad.  
  
"Go away. I don't want you two here!" screamed Alexis.  
  
"We're not leave Alexis! No matter what you say!" said Jason.  
  
"Go away now. Leave her alone," said Kyle fiercely.  
  
"Make them leave. I don't want them here Kyle."  
  
"Alexis! What are you saying?!" said Rad.  
  
"You heard her. Leave!" barked Kyle.  
  
"We told you, we're not leaving!" said Jason.  
  
"I don't care what you do to them. Make them leave Kyle!" said Alexis.  
  
Kyle took out his beyblade. And shot it at Rad, then caught it, and shot it at Jason, sending them both out the door. Kyle locked the door.  
  
"We should go find Kai. He can get us in."   
  
"And the Lightning Saix take the match!"  
  
"Sakuya. We've got something to say. We're all really sorry about what happened earlier," said Max.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm so ashamed. I guess we got carried away," said Ray.  
  
"I am too. I'm really ashamed!" said Tyson.  
  
"Well now that that's settled how about we go find Rad and.."  
  
"Kyle used his beyblade to knock us both out the room. He really wants her back!" said Rad.  
  
"The blade had power, but just enough not to hurt us for some reason!" said Jason.  
  
"We've got to find Kai! Come on!"   
  
"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you get to him. Not like you could wake him up anyways."  
  
"Michaela! Tell us where Kai is!" said Rad.  
  
"Alexis will never return to Kai. I heard her say so myself. Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Michaela holding a phone in her hand.  
  
"Alexis?" he said. The phone was on speaker phone.  
  
"Rad? What do you want?"  
  
"Where's Kai?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Hmm.. Like I care."  
  
"You do care, don't you?" said Jason.  
  
"No. Not a glimpse of worry."  
  
"Come on Alexis! Pull yourself together! You're being used by.."  
  
"No I'm not Rikku! Leave me alone!"   
  
Alexis turnned off her phone.  
  
"Told you. I've got to get back to my boy now. See yea."  
  
"But Kyle is with Alexis. You can't just break them apart, as much as I would like you to do that!" said Rikku.  
  
"Maybe this will give you a hint." Michaela held up a silver bracelet that was on her wrist.  
  
"That's Kai's!" screamed Sakuya.  
  
"Che. The girls right. I've got to return to him now." Michaela went into the Bladebreaker's locker room and locked the door.  
  
"Kai. You awake yet?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Kai, as Michaela sat on his lap.   
  
"I want you. And Alexis seems to enjoy being with Kyle, so might as well make a trade."  
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"Kissing Kyle, Kai. She's having a good time. Why? I hope you don't want to disturb her?" said Michaela, kissing Kai. He accepted what was going on. He liked Alexis a lot. He won't disturb her if she is happy.  
  
"So Kai. I was just wondering, what is this?" asked Michaela, showing him the bracelet.  
  
'Oh no.. I forgot about the deal I made with Voltaire. I'm supposed to eliminate the Lightning Saix from the Tournament.'  
  
"Michaela, take that off. Please!"  
  
Michaela took it off.   
  
"Why? What is it?" asked Michaela, rest her head on his chest.  
  
Kai lay down on the bench, and Michaela on top of him.  
  
"You'll learn with everyone else." They both fell asleep.   
  
"I picked the lock guys! The doors open now!" said Ray.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" said Rad, he openned the door.  
  
"Not Kai too!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kai! Come on! You've got to get Alexis back. Please Kai!" said Rad.  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"Do you like Michaela more than Alexis, Kai?" asked Rikku, kneeling beside Kai.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know Kai?" asked Rikku, softly.  
  
"I just don't know. That and I can't get up from here."  
  
Rikku giggled. Kai sat up, and hushed Michaela, who was still asleep.  
  
"I can't talk to you guys now. Meet me at the park at midnight."  
  
Everyone left, and they locked the door.  
  
Everyone was in hiding at the park. Kai arrived, and everyone gathered around him.   
  
"Kai. Long time no see."  
  
"Alexis."  
  
"We finally got her to come," said Rikku.  
  
"How's you and Michaela?" asked Alexis.  
  
Kai shrugged. "And you and Kyle?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Well isn't this a happy reunion!" said Tyson, throwing one arm over Kai's shoulder and another over Alexis' shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me Tyson!" said Kai throwing him off.   
  
"Ditto!" said Alexis.  
  
"So, the star couple lose their interest in eachother."  
  
"What do you want Celeste?" asked Kai.  
  
"I was curious about what was going on. Oh, and suggest you run Kai. I saw Michaela leave the building in this direction."  
  
"You're bluffing!" said Rad.  
  
"No, she's not. I've got to go," said Kai.  
  
"Kai?"   
  
'Damn. She's already here. No wait, that isn't Michaela's voice, that's..'  
  
Kai turnned around.  
  
"Can I talk to you privately?" asked Alexis, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They went to a place out of ear shot.  
  
"Kai, I want to know, do you miss me?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know. Honestly."  
  
"Are you saying your happy with Michaela?"   
  
"No. I don't really like Michaela that much. I just let her kiss me."  
  
"You like her, don't you?"   
  
"No I don't. I don't even need to ask you, you're perfectly fine with Kyle."  
  
Alexis could see the hurt in Kai's eyes.  
  
"You.. you.. miss me.. don't you.." Before Kai could open his mouth, Alexis kissed him. They broke apart. "I miss you a lot Kai! I'm happy with Kyle, and I'm happy with you! I don't know, Kai! We're both clueless."  
  
"Should we put this aside?"   
  
"I think it would be the best way, Kai. I'll tell you when I deside. Kay?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'll tell you too. I guess I'm stuck with Michaela for awhile."  
  
"I don't mind being with Kyle."  
  
"Goodbye Alexis Star. I will see you again. Promise me one thing. You'll still fight with me againest Kyle and Michaela."  
  
"I will Kai. I'll never let this get in the way of the Bladebreakers! Goodbye Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Alexis walked back to the hotel, while Kai walked back to the others.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Jason.  
  
"We're going our seprate ways, but we'll still fight together in the tournament." 


	5. Friends For Ever! The Black Phoenix, Gly...

Chapter 5: Friend for ever. The Black Phoenix, Glyde and Storm!  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Kai. What a surprise. What are you doing here now?" asked Voltaire.  
  
"The Bladebreaker's arn't good enough from what's going on now. I give up on the mission." Kai handed Voltaire the silver bracelet.   
  
"Wise choice." Voltaire took the bracelet. Kai stepped inside.  
  
"Kai. What mission did you have?" asked Michaela to helself.  
  
"Open up!"   
  
"Michaela? What are you doing here this late?" asked Ray, yawning.   
  
"It's Kai! I saw his go into room 666, and Voltaire openned the door, and he said he quit some mission, and went inside, handing him that silver bracelet that I showed you guys! He said something about the Bladebreakers not being good enough or something."  
  
"Voltaire? No. It can't be! Is Kai going to join the Cyber Demolition Boys?" asked Ray.  
  
Alexis ran past Ray and Michaela.   
  
"Room 666. Oh, Kai, please don't go." She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Miss Star. I shall get Master Voltaire and Kai. Make yourself at home," said Tala, smirking. Alexis rolled her eyes, and took a seat. She waited for a long time and Voltaire came out alone.  
  
"Where's Kai?" she demanded standing infront of Voltaire.  
  
"Remain seated. He's sleeping." Alexis sat back down, while Voltaire took the seat beside her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to see Kai, not you or anyone else."  
  
"What a pity. Too bad Kai's still sleeping. He been like that for hours."  
  
"What did you do to him? Kai never sleeps for a long period of time!" shouted Alexis.  
  
"No need to shout. He should be waking up soon. You stay right here."  
  
Voltaire left and a few minutes later, he came back out.  
  
"Kai!"   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check on you because I was worried. OKAY?"   
  
"Worried? Since when are you ever WORRIED about me?"  
  
"Since always!"   
  
"Sorry to interupt but I must be excused from this conversation."  
  
'Thank goodness he's leaving.'  
  
"I heard that Alexis, and I won't tolerate such behaviour. Kai will take care if you."  
  
"How were you able to.. AHH!" Kai threw her into the bedroom. No one was there. He locked the door. Alexis was now laying on the bed, and Kai joined her. He hugged her.  
  
"Why are you here Kai?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is Kai. I came here worried about you."  
  
"Yea yea. Anything else you want to say?"   
  
"Yes. I want you back. That's it," said Alexis, slightly blushing.  
  
Kai brought her to his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Kai hugged her tightly.  
  
"Alexis. I have to tell you something. I didn't think you'd come back. Now, it's the other way around. I can't come back to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean you can't come back to me? Please Kai. I need you."  
  
Kai openned a near by drawer and took out two pieces of paper.  
  
"Look at this one., first."  
  
"My agreement is that I, Kai Hiwatari, will eliminate the Lightning Saix from the tournament for Voltaire Hiwatari. In exchange I ask for all the information on the Canadian Peace team AND the Cyber Demolition Boys." After was both Kai's and Voltaire's signature.  
  
"Now this one is the most disturbing one."  
  
"This agreement stats that Kai Hiwatari, Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson, and Kerri Talon, Gary Talon's granddaughter to marry when one of the children turn the age of eighteen or if they have a child before the date. Kai! It has your signature!"  
  
"Alex! That isn't my signature. Look at the date! It dates back to when I was four!"  
  
"Okay, okay! What if we meet up with Kerri Talon and see what she thinks."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Alexis and Kai waited for Kerri at a Swiss Chalet. Kai knew what she looked like. She had long blue silvery hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I told her to bring her copy of the agreement and her boyfriend if she has one. I doubt she knows about the agreement."  
  
"Hey Kai." Kerri was beautiful. Alexis had to admit it.  
  
She was wearing a dark jean pants and a black sweater. Her arms crossed and her long blue hair kept down, and a amazing smile streched across her face.  
  
Behind her was a surprise.  
  
"I'm Kerri and this is my boyfriend.."  
  
"Keisuke Kaido."  
  
"We've met before. Oh and I'm Alexis."  
  
"I was thinking Kai. Maybe it would be best if we dinned alone."  
  
"Whatever. I doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Fine two tables for two please."  
  
"Kai, why did you call me here?"  
  
"You have no clue about the agreement, do you?" Kerri shook her head. Kai took out his copy of the agreement.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"Said a similar thing, only it involved different words."  
  
"Are you here to take me away? I'm only fourteen!"  
  
"You're only fourteen! Voltaire will pay."  
  
"Actually fifteen in December."  
  
"You're whole four years younger than I am . I'm seventeen and eighteen in December also. Please note that we have the same birthdays."  
  
"So, this paper says when the first child turns eighteen, which is you in December."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"We've only got November to think about this. Wait, doesn't the church ask how long we've known eachother? We'll say a month and they'll laugh at us."  
  
"We'll have to know eachother for at least a year. They might have done something in the past to ensure that we get married."  
  
"Do you remember ever meeting me before this?"  
  
  
  
Kai shook his head. "I try not to remember the past."  
  
"Well, that was enjoyable, sort off."  
  
"It as good. Maybe Kai should choose the resterants we eat at," said Alexis.  
  
"Kai, how about we talk again sometime. How about tomorrow morning for breakfast?" asked Kerri.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay! Night Breakers!"  
  
"Morning!!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Let's grab a booth. Come on!"  
  
Kai sat across from Kerri who was looking at three different breakfast menus all at the same time.  
  
"Hey Kai! Check this out! It's a breakfast special for two. Six pancakes, a large hash brown and comes with two glasses of orange juice. Wanna get it?"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. Does she like him?  
  
"Breakfast special for two."  
  
The waiter left.  
  
"So Kai, I was just wondering when the next match is, and when are you going on? I want to see blade."  
  
"I'm up next."  
  
"Another question, who's taking the double team?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mhmm.. So Kai. Have you talked to Voltaire.... Tori?"  
  
A silver haired girl slid her body beside Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai. Long time no see."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Tori kissed him passionatly for a few seconds. "I'm your first kisser Kai-sama."  
  
"I'm assuming you know my sister, Tori Talon."  
  
"Here Kai, look at this." Tori took out her wallet sized picture of Kai, Tori and Kerri. Tori was holding Kerri, and Kai had his arms wrapped around her neck and his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Aww.. it's little Kai."  
  
"Shut up. Don't show that to ANYONE!"  
  
"Too late, Kai."  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"And Max, Tyson, Alexis, Rad, Rikku, Jason S. and Sakuya to boot."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Isn't it?" said Tyson, grinning.  
  
"A friend from the past. But this is Kai's past making it special. It's been long, Tori," said Rad.  
  
"Ditto Rad," said Tori, blowing a kiss. Tori flipped her photo case to reviel a picture of Rad, Kai and Tori.  
  
"Little Kai is so cute," giggled Sakuya.  
  
"How come I'm not in any of the pitures?" asked Jason S.  
  
"Cuz you never liked us."  
  
"The pepsqueks are reunited."  
  
Voltaite joining them, smiling evilly.  
  
"Pepsqueks! We're not pepsqueks!" said Tori furiosly, trying to punch him, but got held back by Kai. When she calmed down, Kai released her.  
  
"You're lucky you're old."  
  
"Ahh.. That's a famous quote from you. Should I write on your birth certificate?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kai and Voltaire starred at eachother for a while.  
  
"Five o'clock Kai."  
  
Voltaire left.  
  
"Five o'clock for what, Kai-sa.." Kai covered her mouth.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Why?" asked Tori, sweetly.  
  
Kai looked out the window. The sky was blue and clear. Kai could tell that it was going to be a miserable day.  
  
The Bladebreakers enjoyed having the fun loving Kerri around.   
  
"Rad, where's Kai?" asked Tori, noticing he disappeared.  
  
"I don't know. But it's almost five o'clock."  
  
"He's with Voltaire. Come on! We have to go find him."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"What do you mean we can't! We have to. I can sence that something is wrong with Kai."  
  
"You can sence him. Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"Because I'd think you asume it."  
  
Rad and Tori left without anyone noticing.  
  
"He's here in this hotel. No wait, he's over here." Tori led to the staircase going to the roof. They both looked at eachother.  
  
"There's a helipad on the roof. That where he's gone."  
  
They ran up the stair.   
  
"The helicopter, it's starting to rise." Rad and Tori grabbed onto the rope ladder. They saw a door that led to behind the seats in the passenger block. Rad and Tori lay beside eachother, listening to conversations.  
  
"Kai, take of your jacket."  
  
Voltaire took his right arm and made his hand into a fist. He traced it down Kai's arm and mumbled, "Dream." Again to his left arm, and mumbled, "Control." Voltaire lifted Kai's shirt and traced it down his back, and mumbled, "Power." He slid his hand to his chest, this time his hand was flat, and he traced it own his chest, which made Kai groan a bit. "Strength." Voltaire's eyes widened. He felt another thing that lay untouched in Kai's body. 'Friendship!'  
  
They made a landed somewhere in Alberta.   
  
"Find Mr. Ichiro at once! Tell him to meet me in my office."  
  
Tori and Rad followed Voltaire and Kai secretly and quietly.  
  
"Mr. Ichiro! You were responible for placing the subject chips in Kai, am I correct?" Ichiro nodded. "You told me there were four chips! I just ran into a fifth. The friendship chip!"  
  
"I think you felt a bone sir. The four chips are strength, power, control, and dream!"  
  
"I know that! I don't forget what I put in him! And I know it's not a bone I felt!"  
  
"We'll just have to take any x-ray."  
  
"There is another chip!"  
  
"I order you to take it out right away!"  
  
"But it's the friendship chip! He'll hate all of his friends. He'll hate you!"  
  
"I have power over the control chip. He will obey me, either way! Take it out!"  
  
"Not so fast!" A girl with long silver hair and lime green streaks stood on a balcony of the room. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt and a white pants. She had green fingerless gloves and arond her neck was a green choker that had 'Glyde' written on it. She also has a pair of frameless circular green sunglasses.  
  
"Glyde!" screamed Kai.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still playing that foolish game!"  
  
"Voltaire, we are, but this time, it's real." A boy with brown hair with a bit of blue in his hair stepped beside Glyde. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants. He had blue fingerless gloves and a blue choker that said 'Storm'. He had a pair of blue sunglasses.  
  
"Storm...," said Kai, softly.  
  
"What do you mean 'real'?"  
  
"We'll show you. Right to Dream! Left to Control! Heart to power!" screamed Glyde and two green beams came out of her hands and hit Kai where the Dream chip and the Control chip were. A invisible beam hit Kai at power.  
  
"Right to Strength, left to Friendship," screamed Storm and two blue beams came out of his palms and hit Kai where the Strength and Friendship chip resided.  
  
"BRING OUT THE BLACK PHOENIX!" they screamed in unison.  
  
Kai's eyes turnned pitch black. His choker was the first to come that read 'Black Phoenix'. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black pants. Black fingerless gloves and his hair was black at the back and dark blue at the front.   
  
"Mmm.. welcome back my excellency," said Glyde.  
  
"Glyde and Storm have woken me up. I guess this is major trouble."  
  
His voice didn't change much. Kai sounded more stressed while Phoenix was more relaxed, but still stern.  
  
"The Black Phoenix is HIM!" said Ichiro, frightened.  
  
"This is where they make humans into cyborgs. I'm guessing they wanted to make Kai into one. With me within him, it is impossible."  
  
"We're on stand by for orders, sir."  
  
"Fall back, Storm, Glyde. We are leaving." The Black Phoenix walked out casually as if it were an everyday thing. 


	6. Cuz' we lost it all, Nothing last foreve...

Chapter 6: 'Cuz we lost it all, Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect.'  
  
When they arrived, everyone starred at them.  
  
"Where were you Tori?" asked Kerri.  
  
Phoenix pushed Kerri away sheilding Glyde.  
  
"Don't worry sir. It's fine. Tori is the name of the girl who's body I'm borrowing."  
  
Phoenix stepped away.  
  
"What do you mean? What have you done with Tori?" screamed Kerri.  
  
"And Kai and Rad!" said Alexis.  
  
"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Glyde. This is Storm. And this is THE Black Phoenix."  
  
"The Black Phoenix?" said everyone but Sakuya.  
  
"The Black Phoenix of the heart. Dispite his name, he's as gentle as a lamb. Legend says that the Black Phoenix saved the Earth from mass destruction. Unfourtunatly, he had to be destroyed in order to destroy the evil. I think that's it at least."  
  
Glyde nodded. "All of us three were destroyed. Now we take the souls of humans who are lonley or afraid."  
  
"And Kai is both," said Phoenix.  
  
"Rad was lonley."  
  
"While Tori was afraid. We brought them together easily."  
  
"What were Kai and Tori afraid of?"  
  
"Kai. He's seems to be scared of anything natural in humanity, such as love and change. He is also scared of his family."  
  
"Tori is scared of same things. She dispises her family. Everyone."  
  
Kerri was crushed, she fell back into a chair.  
  
"So, now where's Kai and the others?"  
  
"Sleeping in our souls. We come when they ask for help. We just switch places."  
  
"When Kai met Rad and Tori, they immedialy fell in love with eachother. They would listen to stories and legends, they went to school together!" said Glyde.  
  
"Really? I never knew Kai until well, I joined the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"That's because, Rad was in Japan with you father on business trip when they met. Tori was a granddaughter of a companion of Voltaire."  
  
"So they met because, you were inside of them?" asked Max.  
  
"Basicailly. Phoenix, please tell them about the chips. Our understanding isn't as great as yours."  
  
"Voltaire designed computer chips, which he installed in six kids. Kai has five, Tori and Rad have three. Kai has strength, power, control, dream, and friendship. Tori has strength, control, and power. Rad has dream, control, and friendship. The control allows the user to be able to control themselves."  
  
"Six kids?" said Ray.  
  
"So, Kai is half-cyborg/robot?" asked Tyson.  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"Phoenix, I think we should give them back their bodies back." Phoenix nodded. They went into another room. The others heard something fall. They openned the door to see Kai, Tori and Rad fast asleep. Tori and Kai were snugged together, while Rad had his head on Tori's chest. Rad was the first one to wake up.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yea, just tired and weak. Also add a major headache."  
  
"Get some rest. We'll take care of everything."  
  
Rad merrily went back to sleep.   
  
Alexis starred at Kai and Tori. Tori smiling happily in Kai's arms. She knew that Tori would take Kai away from her.   
  
'Hey dad(Kai) look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along'  
  
Alexis walked out of the room.   
  
'And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me'  
  
Her eyes began to water. She went to her to room that she now shared with Rikku.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect'  
  
She tossed herself on the bed and buried her face into a pillow. She cried everything out as her heart beat quickly.  
  
'I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore'  
  
She heard a knock on the door.   
  
"GO AWAY!"   
  
"Guess I'm going to have to get in by force."  
  
'And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright'  
  
Michaela took out her key into the room, and openned the door. She took a seat on the bed.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect'  
  
"C'mon Alexis. Kai still hasn't dumped you. Besides the two who put them together were Glyde and Phoenix. Ray and Max told me everything."  
  
"Yea, right. Now you're going to remind me about Skyzer. Michaela, Skyzer is gone. I hope that word never gets used again."  
  
'Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand'  
  
"Come on! Pull yourself together. I know, let's go shopping or something! Just have fun! And take you're mind off Kai!"   
  
"I don't want to!"   
  
"Whoa. He did a lot of damage!"  
  
"Nothing's going to make this right!"  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect'  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect'  
  
Kai woke up at aroung 7:00 in the morning. He got changed into a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. He slipped on a leather jacket and headed out the door for a walk.  
  
"Hey Kai," said Celeste, coolly as he walked outside the front doors.  
  
"What do you want now?"   
  
"I heard about the appearence of the Black Phoenix. It resides in a human, and I think it's you."  
  
Celeste was about to punch Kai in his face but Kai stopped it in time.  
  
"Celeste, what are you doing?"   
  
"Kai, in order for the Bladebreakers to get to the finals, we're going to take the captain so they can fight for your freedom. That way, nothing will stop them."  
  
"I'll come freely, but you have to allow me to regester the team and make one single phone call, it's not to the Bladebreakers either."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Come on guys! We've got to get up to register the team!" said Ray.  
  
"Where's Kai?"   
  
"He's probabley already left."  
  
"Bladebreakers."  
  
"You're already regestered."  
  
"What is the line up?"  
  
"Uhh.. I guess you guys forgot. Umm.. Let's see.. Tyson versus Michaela. And the double is Tori and Matt versus Kyle and Jason."  
  
"Matt?" gulped Tori.  
  
"TORI!" A black haired boy jumped onto Tori's back, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Tori!"  
  
"Tori! Rad!"  
  
"Crystal! Demon! Matt, get off me now! You're hurting my back."  
  
"Who are these people?" asked Ray.  
  
"Hey Tori? Where's the Big Blue?" asked Matt.  
  
"Big blue?" asked Tyson.  
  
"He means Kai. We have no clue where he is."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Celeste! Where is he?" asked Tori.  
  
"I'm not telling you unless someone battles me and wins."  
  
"I'll battle you," said the blonde haired girl. She had a dark jean with a a blue one strap shirt.  
  
"If you lose, don't blame me."  
  
"Children, please take this outside!!!"  
  
"Okay ma'am!" said Matt.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it rip!"   
  
"Attack Dream!"  
  
"Go Chio!"   
  
"Dream! Actrostic Stars!"  
  
Chio didn't allowed Dream to attack.   
  
"Dream! Multiple! Surround! Surrounding Stars!"  
  
Dream became 5 different beyblades.  
  
"Chio. Final Flash."  
  
"Dream! Watch out!" Dream's blade was knocked out of the dish.  
  
"I guess I won't be freeing Kai anytime soon."  
  
"Alright! All five of you sit!" said Ray.  
  
"We want to who are you are and how you know Kai?" said Alexis.  
  
The first one to speak was Matt he had black hair and wore a red shirt and jean shorts. He looked a lot like Kai. "You might have picked up that I'm Matt! Kai's, as he calls, annoying neighbour. Anyways, he's a friend from a long time ago."  
  
Next was a black haired girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. "I'm Demon. Matt younger sister."  
  
Lastly was the blonde haired girl. "I'm Crystal or Chris. I'm a friend of Rad from a long time ago. I didn't even know Alexis was born because, I met Rad in the city and we never talked about family."  
  
"So all of you knew either Kai or Rad?" asked Kerri.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And Myself and Tori were grandaugthers of a compaion of Voltaire," said Kerri.  
  
"But why would Voltaire want you to marry him, over me? I'm the same age as Kai and you're three years under."  
  
"Maybe because, It was signed when I was born, and you were too close to Kai, so Voltaire wanted everything but Kai happy."  
  
"Good theory. I think there is something more than that."  
  
"Like what Tori?" said Rad.  
  
"I don't know. Oh great. Stupid chips. Killing me again."  
  
"You have to lay down."  
  
Rad brought her to a bedroom.  
  
"Welcome to match two and three of the Lightning Saix and the Bladebreakers. First up is Michaela and Tyson!"  
  
"Tyson, don't expect mercy."  
  
"I'll battle to the finish!"  
  
"Tori, I really don't like this. I mean, Tyson?!" said Demon.  
  
"He's a real good blader Demon," said Ray.  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Dragoon! Phantome Hurricane!"  
  
"No way! Dogde it!"  
  
"Dragoon!"   
  
"Dragoon is out of the dish! Michaela is the winner!"  
  
"Tyson, I want you at full power!"  
  
"What happened Kai?"  
  
"Tyson lost."  
  
"I guess he doesn't want you back?"  
  
"He was persuaded. While I was walking, I heard Christie telling Tyson that if he beat Michaela she'd break up with him."  
  
"We're going to the staduim."  
  
"Tyson? You want to switch? You don't look to good."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright! Will bladers step up to the dish!"  
  
"Tyson! Sit! Matt you're up! After will be me and Tori since we can only switch on partner per turn! The last two is myself and Alexis!"  
  
"Gotcha Kai!"  
  
"And the Bladebreakers choose the new boy to step up to the dish."  
  
"Matt! You better have not gotten rusty at blading!" screamed Tori.  
  
"Rusty! I'm insulted! Go Kaiotor!"  
  
"Matt? You're going down!"  
  
"Kaiotor! Quick Beam!"  
  
"And Scatter is out of the dish!" 


	7. Summoned

Chapter 7: Summoned?  
  
"Matt! Next match is going to be a cinch for you!"  
  
"Hey Kai! I haven't seen you in ages!" said Matt throwing an arm over Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
"Okay," said Matt, sheepishly.  
  
"So, we have to wait half an hour. This is gonna be a pain."  
  
"Let's play war!" said Max, taking out a deck of cards.  
  
"Alright! The last match will now commence! Bladers step up to the dish!"  
  
"Go Scatter!"  
  
"Dash! Attack!"  
  
"Scatter knock him out of the dish!"  
  
"Dash! Second Chance! Please!"  
  
Dash began to spin again.  
  
"Dash! I call forth Dream, the rainbow phoenix!"  
  
"That would be me!" said Crystal. She took out her blade and through it at the dish. It began to spin.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Tyson,   
  
bug-eyed. The crowded awed as Scatter was knocked out the dish.  
  
"You may be wondering how did that happen. Well all I can say is, this isn't the first time this has happened. Let's rewind ten years back at the Japan world tournament!"  
  
"He wouldn't!" said Crystal.  
  
The screen showed a symbol marked 'The Dark Scythes!'  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's a six year old Kai!" said Sakuya.  
  
"He's not the only one! There's Rad, Crystal, Tori, Matt and Demon!"   
  
"Look they're doing it again!"  
  
"They're awesome!"  
  
"That's scientificailly impossible!"  
  
The mini movie ended and the crowd was still in awe.  
  
"Now we will start with the last match!"  
  
Kai and Tori stepped up to the dish, and so did Kyle and Jason.  
  
"Hiwatari-Talon double versus the Double Thunder double."  
  
"Dranzer, Spirit of the Black Phoenix! Go!"  
  
"Glyde! Go!"  
  
"Blazer! Blazing uprush!" commanded Kyle.  
  
"Flamer! Flaming uprush!" commanded Jason.  
  
"Tori, I have control!"  
  
"Glyde!! You have control!"  
  
"Glyde! Spirit Beam! Dranzer! Spin Fire!" commanded Kai.  
  
The four attacks collied leaving a cloud of smoke.  
  
"This is a first in beylade history! All the beyblades have stopped and are out of the dish, also leaving the bladers unconcious! I wish we had this on tape!"  
  
"Kai! Guy! Wake up!" said Matt shaking him lightly.  
  
"Tori! Tori! They arn't waking up!"  
  
"Michaela! What about Jason and Kyle?" asked Alexis who had Kai's head resting on her lap.  
  
"They're fine! Still breathing!"  
  
Kai grunted in his sleep.  
  
"Kai? Kai? You alive on there!"  
  
"I don't die that easily."  
  
"I guess so. I should have thought about that."  
  
Kai got up.  
  
"How's Tori?"  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
"Bring her to the bench. I'll go help with Jason and Kyle."  
  
"Kai! You regianed conciousness already!" said Michaela, surprised.  
  
"You take Jason, I've got Kyle."  
  
They both hauled them over to the benches.  
  
"So, can the battles still go on?" asked Max.  
  
"Not if Jason or Kyle wake up! We have to have one of them to battle on!" said Michaela.  
  
"You're right, I guess."  
  
Kai walked to the locker room. He stopped to feel arms slip around his waist.  
  
"Are you okay, Kai?"  
  
"Yea, Tori. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't sound fine. Tell me. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
They couple heard someone clear their throat. "You know, Kai, It's hard not to watch you get overcome by a girl. It's actually quite entertaining."  
  
"Shut up Tala," muttered Kai, openning the locker room door. Tori removed her arms, and faced Tala.  
  
"You know, it's not very nice to talk about other people, unless it's a good thing."  
  
"I came to talk to you, Hiwatari. May we step outside."  
  
Kai stepped into the cool fall air wrapped in a black jacket, and Tala in a green one.  
  
"We lost to those monsters, the CPT! They're amazing bladers with extremely powerful bit beasts. They beat us in less than half an hour. They're very....... gentle, but they're powerful!"  
  
"And you're telling me this, why?"  
  
"Because, we want you guys to win now that we're kicked out."  
  
"So, you want the Bladebreakers to have revenge for the CDB?" laughed Kai.  
  
"Shut up, Hiwatari. This isn't a joke."  
  
"Did I say it was a joke?"  
  
"Kai, Master Voltaire told me to tell you to tell you this! So i suggest you shut up and listen."  
  
"Listen to you! That's a joke, right? Now listen, Tala, just leave. You didn't have to come here and tell me that I had to win. I win because, Dranzer wants me to."  
  
"At least take this. Voltaire said it was a present."  
  
"Kyle Thunder has awoken just in time for the second battle. Lightning-Thunder double versus the Hiwatari-Star double."  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it rip!"  
  
"Scatter!"  
  
"Blazer!"  
  
"Final Attack!"  
  
Kai's eyes focused on the two blades and studied it's pattern.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kai openned the package Tala gave him.  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
Listen carefully to your next mission. You must defeat the Lightning Saix and the CPT.   
  
Lightning Saix info needed:  
  
Kyle - Michaela  
  
-final attack- a constist attack that lasts about two minutes and attacks the strongest blade.  
  
- as soon as she/he says 'Final Attack' use spin fire attack.  
  
Jason - Michaela  
  
Kai didn't read past there.  
  
*End*  
  
"Dranzer! Spin fire!"  
  
"Kyle! We missed!"  
  
"Dranzer, take it to maximum heat."  
  
The staduim heated up.  
  
"Kai's using the heat of the sun to drain out the power of Scatter and Blaze."  
  
"But the sun is...."  
  
"Whatever Sakuya. Kai's trained under extreme heat before. I forget how high though," said Crystal.  
  
"Hey Chris, I was wondering, how long has it been since we've been together like this?" asked Rad.  
  
Crystal shrugged.  
  
"Dranzer! Heat Spiral!" Kai turnned to Alexis. "Use your Crystal Arrows."  
  
"Sky! Crystal Arrows!"  
  
"Looks like Kai just stirred up a hurricane of fire, he completely melt the crystal arrows," said Tori.  
  
"So, the melted crystal is used to have an added affect after the burns. Kai knew that the fire would need help. Syonaria Sweethearts!" said Alexis.  
  
"Dranzer! Flaming Crystal Hurricane!"  
  
"And the two blades are out! The second round goes the the Bladebreakers!" The score was 1 to 2. (Both teams got one point on that first round) They won.  
  
"Kai! You alright!" Kai fell to the ground.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Someone call an ambulance."  
  
"He's fine." The Bladebreakers and their temperary teamates spun around to see Voltaire. "He's still breathing isn't he? He'll be back. For the phoenix can rise from the dead."  
  
"What?! He's you're grandson and you arn't worrying about him!!" said Rad.  
  
"Not really.. He's quite strong. He doesn't die that easily."  
  
"If you won't take it from him, then take it from me. He's strong."  
  
"Tori?"  
  
"Guys! Kai can't die! It's like saying a phoenix will one day perish and never return! Besides, if you don't believe he'll rise again then you'll be leasening his power to come back."  
  
"That makes no sence," said Rikku.  
  
"It makes perfect sense. I guess Kai won't wake up then. His friends don't believe in him. Good."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Whoever that was, was right." Dranzer returned to Tori's hand. "I'll meet you at your room."  
  
"Aww.. Come on Tori! Come back please!" cried Matt.  
  
"I can't believe Tori walked right to Voltaire!" said Demon.  
  
"I know sis, but I guess we have to accept it."  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't  
  
just leave her!"  
  
"Yea we can."  
  
"Kai! You're awake!" Alexis rushed over. "You shouldn't be standing! Sit!"  
  
"I'm going woman!"  
  
"Move it!"  
  
Kai went slower and slower, and Alexis ended up having to shove him to an arm chair. She poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to Kai.  
  
"Heh. You get service already?"  
  
asked Matt, shaking his head.  
  
"Shut you mouth, Matt!"  
  
"Just making an observation!" cried Matt.  
  
"Want anything else?" whispered Alexis, as the rest of the Bladebreakers mingled. Kai shook his head. Alexis threw herself on the couch. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"Then go to bed. This day is over."  
  
Alexis did what Kai told her too. It wasn't too long that the rest of them joined her.  
  
"I believe they're staying in this room?" One out of the quartet knocked. Kai answered.  
  
"Told ya Kai would answer!" said Kevin.  
  
"Kai, is everyone awake?" asked Mariah.  
  
"It's six o'clock."  
  
"Yea, wut about it?" asked Mariah.  
  
The White Tigers entered taking a seat. Kai sat down in an armchair.   
  
"So, how the tournament going?" asked Lee.  
  
"The Lightning Saix are out."  
  
"And who won the other round."  
  
"Good question."  
  
Alexis openned the bedroom door. "Morning." Alexis joined Kai on the armchair.   
  
"Morning Alexis. Still tired?"  
  
"Yea. I'm too lazy to get a cup of coffee or cook."  
  
"Great... I'm not trying that Count Chocula cereal that Max bought. I guess I'll starve."  
  
"Like you have a choice"Good question."  
  
Alexis openned the bedroom door. "Morning." Alexis joined Kai on the armchair.   
  
"Morning Alexis. Still tired?"  
  
"Yea. I'm too lazy to get a cup of coffee or cook."  
  
"Great... I'm not trying that Count Chocula cereal that Max bought. I guess I'll starve."  
  
"Like you have a choice. "Good question."  
  
Alexis openned the bedroom door. "Morning." Alexis joined Kai on the armchair.   
  
"Morning Alexis. Still tired?"  
  
"Yea. I'm too lazy to get a cup of coffee or cook."  
  
"Great... I'm not trying that Count Chocula cereal that Max bought. I guess I'll starve."  
  
"Like you have a choice. It's your turn to phone room service!" said Alexis.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Nope. Let's someone else do it for a change."  
  
The White Tigers laughed as the couple fought. It was then Sakuya walked in. She took her hands and covered each one of their mouths.  
  
"You know, sleeping is a luxury when your a traveling blader, but when certain people ruin it.."  
  
"Sorry Saku. So, everyone else still sleeping?"  
  
"Yea. I think Ray's going to wake up any minute now."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Kai got up and answered the door.  
  
"Master Kai, you're being summoned by Master Hiwatari."  
  
Alexis, Sakuya, and the White Tigers gasped. 


	8. Kai Kiss last

Sakuya, Alexis, and the White Tigers gasped.  
  
"Perfect," said Kai.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Kai! Are you crazy?! Look, we don't have the time from this, you might never come back!" said Alexis.   
  
"I'll be back." He walked out the door.  
  
"Why must he always do that?!" said Sakuya, frustrated. Then a pair of arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Jason?" said Alexis.  
  
"Snuck in, while that ugly dude was standing at the door," said Jason.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Alexis  
  
"Thought I'd say goodbye. Michaela and Kyle refused to come with me, so I came by myself. They are so angry, I don't think Kyle slept last night at all."  
  
"Leaving so soon? You're not gonna watch us kick... wait.. who won the other battle last night?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"You might not be able to believe this, but the CPT won," said Jason.  
  
"That might be why Kai was asked to go to the Demolition Boy's room," said Mariah.  
  
'Maybe, or.. maybe it wasn't Voltaire who asked him to come,' thought Alexis.  
  
Kai walked down the hall, and openned the Demolition Boys door. Voltaire, and all the Demolition Boys where tied up. Tori was sitting on the arm rest of the sofa.  
  
"Morning Kai." Tori was wearing a jean jacket zipped to her chest, and black pants. Kai couldn't tell, but he thought that she wasn't wearing anything under the jacket.  
  
"What did you do Tori?" asked Kai.  
  
"Brought you here. Nothing special really. Possibly you're last day with Alexis." Tori pushed him into a corner. Kai's fever began to generate again. It felt really hot, but it was only effecting him.   
  
"Poor Kai. That girl odviously doesn't take care of you well. She allows you to go out, and you're still sick."  
  
'Kai! Are you crazy?! Look, we don't have the time from this, you might never come back!' Alexis had said this before he left. Now, he regretted not listening to her.  
  
"You should be sleeping, come on." Tori tugged his arm, playfully.  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"No you're not. It's just a nap. Come on, Kai. Let's go!" said Tori.  
  
"Kai! Don't be afraid to hit her!" called Tala. Tori walked to Tala. She went down on her knees, her hand holding up Tala's chin.  
  
"What am I ever going to do with you?" Kai tiptoed silently to the door openned it. He looked at the Demolition Boys. They began to scream, loud enough that Tori couldn't hear him escape.   
  
Kai ran to the Lightning Saix room. He knocked. As Kylee openned the door, he rushed in and slammed it close.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kai," she said, locking the door.  
  
"Yea, thanks. Tori's after me."  
  
"Kylee! Who was at the.... What are you doing here?" said Kyle, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Tori's after me. It's safer here."  
  
"So you invited yourself here?"  
  
"Kyle, she's possessed. The Demolition Boys are tied up and on there knees!"  
  
Kyle ran his hand through his hair. "Call your team. Kylee, lock and watch the door."  
  
"If you people haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of dressing!"  
  
"Tell the rest of the girls to hurry, I'll watch the door."  
  
"Kai!" Alexis hugged him tight on the balcony in the Lightning Saix's room.  
  
"Hey dude! You alright?" asked Matt.  
  
"We were a bit worried. Tori's completly lost it," said Demon.  
  
"Ya think? That was kind of odvious," said Matt.  
  
"Shut up!" said Demon, punching him in his arm, playfully.  
  
"She tied the Demolition Boys up?" said Crystal.  
  
"Yea. It's weird."   
  
"You guys better think of a way out, we've got to leave soon."   
  
"Hey! There our friends Kyle! It's just a stupid beyblade match! We have to help them!" said Jason.  
  
"You can Jason, but keep me out of it." Kyle walked out on them.   
  
"I'll go talk to him," said Michaela.  
  
"Jason, you know that Kyle's right. We can't miss the flight!" said Kylee.  
  
"But we can't abandon our friends either," said Katie.  
  
"It's not our fault Tori went all weird, Katie!" snapped Kylee.  
  
"Well, It's not their fault either!" said Katie.  
  
A loud bang knocked againest the door. Katie openned it and, none other than Tala rushed in.  
  
"Get out of here! Tori knows where you guys are."  
  
"How did you guys get yourself out?" asked Kai.  
  
"Sakuya ran over to our room, and freed us." Everyone looked around the room, just noticing she wasn't there. "Now she's with Tori as a prisoner!"   
  
An envelope slipped under the fronr door. Kai picked it up. He read it.  
  
"Don't leave us in the dark! What's it about?" asked Alexis.  
  
"The CPT and the CDB have teamed upnro form the Canadian Cybers. We're facing then tomorrow in the finals."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You sound surprised. It was easy to figure out they'd do something like this."  
  
"Well, that isn't fair! They'll have two good singles and an awesome double! We don't know anything about either teams!" said Matt.  
  
"Talk is cheap when you don't think. I'm team captain after all."  
  
"Yes, well usually I'd think that you'd be one step ahead."   
  
"Well, I am. I asked Voltaire to give me information on them both," said Kai.  
  
"You still have that? I delivered that a very long time ago!" said Tala.  
  
"My guess is that they'll use Celeste and Keisuke as their double. Bryan and Tala. I'm guessing."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Not going back for your information!" complained Tala.  
  
"Wanna become a Bladebreaker?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll get killed! And besides you've got a lunatic for a captian."  
  
"Oh, don't start this again! This is the same fad as when we were five!" said Kai. "Anyways, I'm thinking me and Alexis as a double, and Crystal and Tyson."  
  
"I don't mind that. It would be good strategy. But Crystal was beaten by Celeste before," said Alexis.  
  
"Yea, well, we're going to take that chance," said Kai. Kai turnned to the door. "After we sneak back, I'll let you guys take a day off. Make any noise, and I'll make you're life a living hell." They arrived back at the room safely. Kai went straight to bed. The others sat around.  
  
"Kai ever tell you about Kai Kiss?" asked Matt.  
  
"Kai Kiss?" the Bladebreakers asked in unison.  
  
"It's the final kiss of a relationship with Kai. Ask Crystal for the details," said Matt.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Crystal.  
  
"I'm going to check on Kai," said Alexis.  
  
"Kai?" Alexis shook him. Kai grunted.  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Alexis nodded. "Do you feel the same way we did between us before?" Alexis was shocked by the question.  
  
"Well, I'm not... between everything that has happened.... Kai...."  
  
"If you can't answer that then don't."  
  
"No. I think that I have lost interest in you."  
  
"Alexis, admitting that means Skyzer is gone forever. I called the BBA office, told them that we forfeit."  
  
"Kai! That's not like you. Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I did it for the team," replied Kai.  
  
"Why? Why would you do this to us? Everyone's looking forward to it."  
  
"Celeste and Keisuke, they don't want our bit beasts. They want... they want our lives." Alexis left the room, leaving Kai to ponder.  
  
"HE WHAT?!"   
  
"Quiet!" said Alexis.  
  
"Kai would have heard that. He hasn't come out." They all openned the door. Kai was gone.  
  
Alexis and Crystal ran through the streets together. They were about to run past an alleyway, when someone pulled them in.  
  
"Kai!" they said together. Kai kissed Akexis passionatly. It came out of nowhere. His tougue searched her mouth. She was out of breath, but couldn't pull away. She fainted. He handed her over to Crystal. "Tell her, that was Kai Kiss." Kai walked deeper into the alley. "Tala, from now, we go back to what we were." Tala got up. He wrapped his arms around Kai. "You don't have to remind me Kai. I remember everything. This means freedom again. I told Crystal to go home. She has an apartment. We can hang there during the day."  
  
"Let's go." Kai heard a sound coming from behind them. A gang. "Look who we have here. Old enemies."  
  
"It was foolish that your team captian not only abandon you, but forfiet," said Keisuke.  
  
"Kai didn't abandon us! He was trying to make sure we would be safe from your wrath!" said Crystal.  
  
"Whatever you say. Come on, baby. We've got to get home," he said firmly to Celeste.'  
  
"We are here on TTV live here five years later since their third world compitition. Presenting the Bladebreakers!" Sakuya, Alexis, Ray, Max, Tyson, Matt, Crystal,and Demon sat on two sofas in a living room set up. They were bombared with questions. Twenty minutes left of the interview came a question no one could answer.  
  
"Please focus you're attention on the screen!"  
  
Screen  
  
"Wolf! Shoot!"  
  
"Black Phoenix! He's gone." Two shadowy figures appeared.  
  
"Say, what if they report on us. You know after, if they wake up." One of them picked up a gun that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Who cares? Most of them are dead. Come on. We've got to get home. She'll worry about us."  
  
End  
  
"We think that it is possible that this is a shot of Kai Hiwatari who went missing five years ago. Anything to say about that?" Everyone was speechless. They couldn't say anything. The show ended soon.  
  
Crystal walked home. She openned the door, hung up her purse, and rushed upstairs to the guestroom.  
  
"They were drinking again?" Crystal saw the two beer bottles on the bedside table. She drank off the remaining of one, and closed the curtains. "Kai, the media is onto you. Be careful."  
  
YaY! And that's the rap! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
